custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Biosynths
Biosynths were a collection of sentient and non-sentient biomechanical species of fauna that inhabited the Shimmering Seas alongside migrant species from the Matoran Universe. They shared a set of common characteristics that differentiated them from other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Species classified as Biosynths were born as small infants, grew in size with age, reproduced sexually, and required food and water for sustenance. In addition to a variety of non-sentient life forms, sentient Biosynth species included Bortar, Jidera, Scattans, Shivvits, Threkshee, and certain types of Bistin and Tilbor. Name The term “Biosynth” was first coined by Matoran settlers to the Shimmering Seas in an effort to describe the unique traits of the various species they discovered there. Despite eventual Matoran marginalization and isolation in the region, the term’s usage spread into common vernacular among the Shimmering Seas’ inhabitants. Origin Little is known of the origin of the various Biosynth species. It has been suggested by some Matoran observers that Biosynths are extraterrestrial in nature, not having been created by the Great Beings, and having arrived in the Great Spirit Robot through means unknown. Alternatively it was supposed that species from the Matoran Universe that lived among Biosynths may have in fact traveled out of the Matoran Universe, and that the Shimmering Seas was in fact a Biosynth world in which denizens of the Matoran Universe were foreigners. Characteristics Biosynth species, though also biomechanical, exhibited traits that distinguished them from species of the Matoran Universe. Biosynths reproduced sexually, with identifiable male and female sexes of each Biosynth species. A male and female of the same Biosynth species could produce fertile offspring through mating. Some sentient Biosynth species, such as Jidera and Shivvits could mate with members of other sentient Biosynth species without possibility of reproduction. It was believed that all Biosynth species began as fully organic and later evolved to accept biomechanical implants. Biosynths still were born as fully organic infants, whose bodies had been shaped through thousands of years to accept foreign objects. All Biosynths, even the most primitive, had the ability to construct implants out of Cascatine deposits scattered throughout the Shimmering Seas. After a baby was born, the parents of that baby would begin assembling implants, then gently inserting them into their baby’s body. Infant Biosynths rarely protested this process as they had been conditioned through evolution to allow and even desire the implants. Once inserted, the Cascatine would react with Biosynth flesh, benevolently interfacing with the organism. Different species developed different implants for various purposes, but most implants were designed to regulate the development of a Biosynth into a matured adult. The implants would spread across a Biosynth’s body, forming increasingly complex structures around a Biosynth’s body until it resembled the bodies of biomechanical beings from the Matoran Universe. Sentient Biosynths were also capable of modifying their own implants and augmenting their bodies for various purposes. Because Biosynths remained primarily organic, they required food and water for nourishment. Lesser Biosynth species hunted for food in their surroundings, while sentient Biosynths both hunted, farmed, and cooked their own food. Most Biosynth species were omnivorous, and thus usually sought out food from purely organic sources. Some Biosynths, like the Bistin, developed adaptations to break down Cascatine implants in Biosynths and consume other Biosynths as food. Biosynths were also at greater risk of contracting illnesses than biomechanical beings of the Matoran Universe. While their implants often defended their bodies against such diseases by destroying contagions before consumption, this left Biosynth immune systems generally weak. If a contagion passed the implant defenses, a Biosynth could become extremely ill and possibly die. When a Biosynth died, its organic tissue would decompose, usually leaving behind a husk of bone and Cascatine. Primitive Biosynth species often gathered the Cascatine for use on future offspring. Sentient Biosynth species usually had specific rituals surrounding the removal and recycling of Cascatine for future generations. Known Biosynths * Alleika * Auzzath * Dizyade * Glisgiss * Grehil * Isolthaug * Masoc * Naks * Nihi * Paran * Sadisma * Skyketh * Vyzia * Wellis * Wullthaug * Zeuzaus